


Inevitable

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew it was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

_**Drabble: Inevitable**_  
Title: Inevitable  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: Bruce knew it was inevitable.  
  
He was old. His joints creaked, and his heart was weak. His hair was fully white, and his skin wrinkled from long years of abuse. Clark was hovering nearby, not looking a day over thirty while Bruce could feel the weight of every second of his sixty years press down upon his body.

They were in their bedroom in the Fortress of Solitude. The only thing that was keeping Bruce alive now was the Fortress itself. Clark picked Bruce up from their bed, his touch infinitely gentle as he carried him to the Sun room. Bruce was not afraid of death- it was an inevitable part of human life. However, Clark was more than afraid; he was terrified. His family was already dead, and he feared that he would outlive all of the people he knew and loved.

Bruce was content, if not happy, with his life. Of course there were things he wished could have gone differently, but if he thought about all of the what ifs, he would go insane. Gotham had a new Batman- his protege and son, Terry. The Batclan was all around the world, taking care of different cities. His mission continued through his proteges, and he knew a semblance of peace.

“Clark,” he rasped as they settled into the loveseat overlooking the greenery Clark planted to make the room less crystal-cold. It was only yesterday that Clark invited everyone they knew to the Fortress. Everyone was partying and having fun, in an effort to delay the inevitable.

His heart was beating unsteadily, and he knew Clark could hear it too. “It’s time, Clark.”

He mutely shook his head and buried his face into Bruce’s hair. “Clark. I love you. And the last thing I want to see before I die is your face,” said Bruce, breath uneven with the effort of talking with his already labored lungs. Clark lifted his face and Bruce smiled gently.

“Clark. Kal. I love you, beautiful. Live as long as you can. Help the people of the universe and don’t isolate yourself, and don’t mourn my death forever. I’ll always be with you. You aren’t meant to live alone,” and with those words, he kissed Clark, and threw all the passion in his soul into that last kiss.

Moments later the spark of his life died.

 _Earth, 4.5 billion years later..._

Clark was so tired. He was in the Fortress, and the Sun was about to blow up. He locked himself in his Fortress after finding Kara and Connor pieces of the Fortress to grow on planets of their choosing. They spread out among the stars, fighting for truth, justice and peace. Clark did all he could- he fought alongside the League when none of the members truly knew him, and he brought peace to untold galaxies.

But his home was Earth, and he would not leave it, not even when the Sun was burning out and all of the people had already fled to the stars. Clark smiled, and said,

“AI, play hologram recording B4043.” A figure appeared on the console.

“Hello, Clark. If you’re listening to this, then you’ve finally found the stash of recordings I made for you to knock you out of the stupid depression you’re bound to slip into. There are a couple thousand of these, and you had better do what each of them say.” Clark reveled in the voice of his beloved, paranoid, brilliant Bruce, talking at him snarkily billions of years ago. The beginning was always the same- it was the message that changed with each clip. The figure continued soberly,

“Clark, you’re going to die today. That’s the only reason you would choose to play this clip. And I love you, and I’ll be waiting for you. Bye, Boy Scout. See you on the other side.”

“Ten seconds till the destruction of the Earth,” the AI intoned. Clark had nothing else to do. He had already moved everything of sentimental value to Kara and Connor’s Fortresses, and the AI would transfer to the other Fortresses once this Fortress was destroyed.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Clark died with a smile on his face.  



End file.
